


All in the Mind

by mistyzeo



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Morality, F/M, M/M, Mind Meld, Mindfuck, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik both get off on Charles being in Erik's head while Erik has sex with ladies.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Set in a nebulous possibly-modern AU where they both teach at Oxford post-Cuban-beach.  MInor warnings for Charles being a creeper in the next room and the lady in question not having any idea.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	All in the Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/gifts).



The warmth of the pub wrapped around Erik like a lover's hand as he let the door swing closed behind him, and he surveyed his domain with a smile on his face. A short walk from Charles's flat in Oxford, the Lamb and Flag had always been Charles's favorite. They went together at lunch time occasionally for a pint, but coming here with Charles during the day made Erik anxious. He thought of this place as a different sort of sanctuary.

He reached out with his mind as he headed for the bar, thinking Charles's name loud and clear. He'd only left the flat a few minutes ago, but he was so used to the feeling of Charles in his mind that the absence of it made his stomach do a funny, awkward sort of twist.

"Martini, dry, two olives," he said to the barman when he finally got a look in his direction.

 _There you are,_ Charles's voice said in his mind a moment later. Erik could feel his pleasure, already a low hum of anticipation.

 _Olives for you,_ Erik thought, smiling.

 _God, you are good to me_ , Charles said, and Erik could nearly hear his laugh of joy. This was a game they played well together.

Since the accident— Charles called it an accident, Erik called it a bloody disaster and took most of the blame for it upon himself despite Charles's continued reassurances— Charles had not regained the use of, or the sensation in, the latter half of his body. Emotionally, psychologically, he was sound as ever, and was perhaps even more enthusiastic about his work in the lab. His arms had grown magnificently muscular with the time in the chair, and he refused to be helped with most everything, including the necessary functions that he performed on a strict schedule. Six months had restored their lives to nearly normal, but sex was late in returning.

"It's all in the mind," Charles had insisted, when they'd finally tried, desperate and aching for contact and no longer afraid of what too much activity would do to Charles's health. "Erik, you're not listening, stop. It's not going to work."

Erik, half-naked at the time and feeling completely overwhelmed and useless, had slumped into Charles's unfeeling lap, wrapped his arms around that lovely waist, and refused to weep. It was unmanly, and ridiculous, and his loss was not half of what Charles's was, and he felt guilty all over again for the whole situation. Charles had stroked his hair all the same until he was able to meet Charles's eyes again.

"Look," Charles said, "it's not as bad as all that."

Erik's eyebrows had expressed his disbelief.

 _I can feel you,_ Charles had said, touching Erik's temple. _I could feel you earlier, how aroused you were, how hard you were for me. How badly you wanted this to work._

Erik also refused to blush.

 _I want to try something_ , Charles went on. _Will you let me? Do you trust me?_

The orgasm that Erik had brought himself to that night had been unparalleled, with Charles beneath him, holding his hips as he stroked himself, head tossing on the pillow. He'd been bright-eyed and pink-cheeked and breathing hard, and when Erik had come Charles had shouted aloud, crying out to the deity, cursing and gasping Erik's name. His body had remained unaffected, but his mind— God, his mind. He'd felt it, same as Erik. Their pleasure had become a feedback loop, and Erik had worried his heart would stop.

From there, experimentation had been only natural.

There was a young woman sitting a few seats away from Erik, checking her watch and sipping her drink. Erik sipped his own, watching her out of the corner of his eye. Charles liked the look of her. She was tall and red-haired, with wide, green eyes and a finely boned face. She was wearing a green sleeveless dress and black stockings, and she hung the heel of her round-toed shoe on the rung of the bar stool.

 _She's not a student, is she?_ Erik asked.

The woman finished her drink.

 _If she is, I don't recognize her,_ Charles said. His arousal was now a buzz under Erik's skin, making Erik bold.

Erik caught the bartender's attention again and said, "When she needs a refill, it's on me."

The woman glanced in his direction, eyebrow raised. "That's rather forward of you, isn't it?" she said. Her voice was low and sweet, and Erik felt Charles's pulse of excitement. It felt natural to have Charles watching through his eyes, hearing through his ears, feeling with his fingers. He smiled, and it might have been Charles's smile. Charles had a very charming smile.

"I suppose it is," he said, "but you've been waiting for someone who doesn't appear to be coming, and I think that's a terrible shame."

The woman pursed her lips, caught between annoyance and amusement. Charles would have pressed her, telling her how beautiful she was, but Erik imagined that she already knew that. She didn't need or want to be told, just yet. 

"Well," she said after a moment, "I suppose I haven't got anywhere else to be."

"Erik," Erik said, holding out a hand.

She took it. "Amelia." Her grip was firm and warm, her hand strong.

 _I like her,_ Charles said.

 _I know you do,_ Erik replied. _You're distracting me._

Charles's laugh was a little ripple of pleasure down Erik's spine, and he tucked his knees tighter under the bar to hide the swell of Charles's erection in his trousers. Charles was shameless, damn him, and an utter flirt. He wanted so badly to come out with Erik, but when they did this he waited in the flat, often at the window until he saw Erik round the corner.

 _Can I?_ Charles asked, and Erik felt his fingers twitch against his volition. He relaxed into the insistent pressure of Charles's mind, and Charles lifted Amelia's hand to Erik's lips. Erik kissed the backs of her fingers, keeping his eyes on hers, and saw her blush faintly.

 _Gentle,_ he remonstrated. _She's not a prize, Charles. She's a treat. Be good._

Charles felt suitably chastized, but he was still warm and bubbling with anticipation. 

"Are you student or staff?" Amelia asked.

"Staff," Erik said. "I'm in the department of Engineering Sciences. You?"

"Sociology," she said. "I was meeting a fellow from the Institute of Anthropology, but you know how they can be."

Erik felt Charles snort in amusement, but he smiled blankly and said, "Yes?"

"Interdepartmental scufflings, I'm afraid," she said, recognizing his expression. "Never mind."

Erik said, "I am familiar with those, at least," and she laughed aloud.

"Isn't it horrid?" she asked, reaching out and putting her hand on his forearm.

"Yes."

Over the next half hour she finished her drink as they chatted, moving ever closer to one another around the corner of the bar. Erik could smell her perfume— sweet, spicy, with a hint of musk— and Charles's building lust made his head spin. When she refused his offer for a second drink, he touched her hand and said, "I'll be forward again, then, if I may. Would you care to come home with me tonight?"

Amelia regarded him for a moment, head cocked, brow furrowed, and Charles's wanting nearly made him voice the words that were running through his head, _Please, oh please, oh you're gorgeous and he likes you, please._ Which of them it was, Erik wasn't sure.

"Yes," she said finally, reaching for her coat. "You ask nicely."

 

She started kissing him the moment he closed the door to the flat behind them, and he sank back against the wall with a sigh of pleasure, sliding his hands around her hips and pulling her close. Charles's spark of surprise made him smile, and he sent out, _She's as eager for this as you are._

 _Good thing, too,_ Charles replied. _Are you going to have her on the couch?_

 _She'll see your things,_ Erik thought, sucking on the tip of Amelia's tongue when it pressed against his lips. _Wouldn't do to make her wonder and spoil a perfectly nice evening._

 _Yes,_ Charles murmured, his mental voice blurred a little by desire. Erik had a flash of him already in bed, lying on his back with his hands folded almost innocently on his breast. The bed in the other room, nominally Erik's room but rarely used, was against the same wall, a mirror to the room they shared. If Erik raised his voice, Charles would be able to hear him easily through the wall.

Amelia eased her arms around Erik's neck and kissed him harder. Erik's attention had wandered for a moment. He crushed her to him and plundered her mouth. She tasted sweetly of the drink he'd bought her— what it was he'd failed to ask— and of hot desire. His cock was hard, pressing against her lower belly, and she began to move against him as they kissed, rubbing him through his trousers.

He let out a breath, shuddering, and she broke the kiss with a grin and then began moving down his throat. Charles thought, _Oh, there, darling,_ and Erik groaned aloud. Before the accident, Charles's neck hadn't been particularly sensitive. After, when all his sensation was above the waist and Erik had become his source of erotic pleasure, Charles's sensitivities began to echo Erik's, and touching him in places that before had made him gasp now made him cry out.

Amelia lingered for a moment, kissing and biting lightly, while Charles trembled in Erik's mind. Erik's patience was running out. He pulled Amelia's face up to kiss her again roughly, and then lifted her from the ground, wrapped her legs around his waist, and carried her across the flat to his bedroom door. The door had been left ajar, the nightstand light on, and Erik could smell Charles in the room.

 _I'd let you fuck me like that_ , Charles thought.

_You hate being carried._

_Not for the sake of a fuck,_ Charles replied, mentally squirming with desire. It sent a hot flush through Erik that made his cock jump.

Amelia found her feet again at the side of the bed and turned around, presenting the zipper of her dress to Erik's fingers. He drew it down with his powers, too eager to have her bare, and kissed the skin that was bared as it went down. He was on his knees by the time the dress was undone, lips pressed to the small of Amelia's back. She dropped it off her shoulders, and it puddled to the floor around her feet.

She turned again, looking down at Erik, and smiled as she sat back on the bed. Her bra was black, edged with lace, and her breasts were pale and small and round: the perfect handful. Erik waited until she had peeled down her stockings and kicked off her shoes, and then he urged her legs open and she lay back.

 _Can I?_ Charles asked. _Oh, please, I want to taste her._

Erik let him. He relaxed his barriers, the ones Charles had helped him set up in the first place, and Charles filled his senses, took control of his body. Erik was along for the ride, able to stop anything if he wanted to, but much happier to let Charles have his fun. Charles loved this part.

He ran Erik's hands up and down Amelia's thighs, teasing the leg openings of her plain black underwear. She shivered and reached over her head to get a grip on the other side of the bed, opening herself to them. Charles began to kiss their way up Amelia's leg, inching them closer to her juncture.

She smelled divine: of light perspiration and rich, female desire. Her skin was warm and soft under Erik's lips, and he could feel little tremors of excitement in the muscles of her thighs. His stubble scraped her once, making her jump and laugh, and then Charles was opening his mouth against the soft satin of her underwear and breathing out.

Above him, she said, "Oh," very softly, and Charles began to lick her through the fabric. Erik could feel the crinkle of her pubic hair beneath his tongue and pressed harder, making Charles gasp and a ripple of Charles's pleasure run through him.

He was stifling in his vest and shirt. Letting Charles continue to nuzzle between Amelia's legs, Erik unbuttoned his vest— metal buttons, no hands— and his shirt— no metal, more fumbling— and shook them off behind him. His nipples tightened despite the warmth of the room, and Charles murmured, _God, that feels good._ Erik felt a pinch, then the slow roll of fingers around his nipple, and knew Charles was doing it to himself in the next room. He groaned.

Charles returned his hands to Amelia's hips and dipped them between her legs. With Erik's right hand he pulled the crotch of her underpants aside and stuck his tongue out so that just the tip touched her slit. She was wet and slick already, and Charles's slow, teasing ministrations made her squirm and moan. She tasted soursweet and intoxicating, and Charles's own groan of want was echoed in Erik's throat. Charles pushed Amelia's thighs farther apart, and then thought better of it, sat Erik back on his haunches, and Amelia tore her underwear off and kicked it behind them.

Erik took control again, leaning in again to her welcoming thighs and opening her lips with his fingers. Charles opened his mouth and licked her slowly, from the middle of her inner lips to the hood of her clitoris. She was swollen there already, sensitive and shivering when he touched her. Charles pressed Erik's tongue against her firmly, no longer teasing, and began to work it up and down, rubbing more than licking. Erik's nose was pressed against her pubic hair and he closed his eyes to feel both her and Charles better. He flattened his right hand on her pubic bone, keeping her open for Charles with his thumb and forefinger, and slid the other hand down between her legs to ease his fingers into her cunt. Two slid in easily to the third knuckle and she arched her back, moaning unashamedly.

Charles was moaning with Erik's voice, and Erik could feel Charles's arousal building on his own, ramping it up by degrees as Erik worked his fingers in and out of Amelia's body and Charles licked her eagerly. She was tightening around his knuckles, her moans rising in pitch, and Charles's voice in Erik's head said, _Come on love, that's it._ Amelia came with a low cry, shuddering, and Charles worked her through it with firm pressure and steady hands.

Erik was in control again when he sat back, wiping his face with the back of his other hand. Charles was panting for it, the taste of her in Erik's mouth making him ache. Erik's cock was rigid in his trousers, and a gentle squeeze did nothing to take the edge off.

"Come up here, you darling man," Amelia said, reaching for him and wriggling backwards on the bed to give him room. "Come here and fuck me."

There were condoms ready for him in the nightstand, and Erik shucked his trousers as fast as he could and fumbled one open. Amelia took it and rolled it down his oversensitive prick, and then she was drawing him in with her heels in the backs of his knees. She was soft where he was edges, and her aim was impeccable.

Charles groaned when Erik sank inside her, shivering at her heat. Her breasts, still held by her bra, pressed against Erik's chest and her thighs against his were warm and welcoming. She kissed him sweetly, then harder, and said, "Don't disappoint me, darling."

Erik nearly laughed. He braced his knees against the coverlet and began to roll his hips in a rhythm that he knew would make Charles mad. Charles did curse at him, begging him to go faster. Amelia smiled at him though, closed her eyes and sighed. Her grip on Erik's shoulders was firm, holding him up. She tilted her head back, baring her long neck, and Charles ducked Erik's head down to bite at the exposed, tender skin.

 _You're close,_ Charles said, and Erik gasped his agreement. Amelia was tight and wet and hot as sin; she lifted her hips into his thrusts and was beginning to moan again.

Charles said, _Make her come,_ and slipped Erik's hand between their bodies. Amelia said, "Oh!" and shuddered, and then she pushed Erik's hand out of the way and took over, rubbing herself where they were joined.

 _Harder!_ Charles demanded, and Erik trembled as a wave of of pleasure swept over him. He felt Charles's influence, the pressure in his mind.

 _Again_ , he said, _please, again_ , and Charles obliged, finding those places, those delicate centers inside his brain, to touch and stroke and caress. Erik's body was only the start of his pleasure; his mind was Charles's domain. Charles could find places in him that he couldn't even identify, drag orgasms out of him without even touching him, have him panting for it with the gentlest pressure. Now Charles was pressing those invisible spots, touching them like he'd touch Erik's cock. 

Erik felt the sensation of Charles's fingers between his legs, fondling his balls, pressing against his hole. Charles knew Erik's nerves from the inside out; they'd experimented. Now Erik knew Charles was impatient, because his orgasm was threatening and he'd hardly been inside Amelia more than five minutes.

 _Charles_ , Erik thought, _again, I need you_ , and Charles said, _Yes, love, here_ , and Erik nearly shouted aloud. He was so close, teetering on the edge, trying to hold back for Amelia's sake but so— so—

Amelia cried out and shuddered, her cunt squeezing him tight, and he gave into sensation, pounding into her as he came. He could feel Charles's orgasm echoing through him, making his hips jerk hard with every pulse. Charles was covering his mouth with his hand to keep quiet, shaking with pleasure. Erik reached for him in his mind, eyes closed tight, and Charles murmured, _Erik, yes._

Erik pulled out and staggered back, cupping his softening cock with one hand and slipping the condom off. Some women wanted to lie with him afterwards, and some were content to up and leave. Some wanted to stay the night.

Amelia stretched her arms over her head, crossed her ankles, and sighed deeply. Erik sagged against the wall.

"Well," Amelia said, "that was just lovely. Thank you." She sat up and adjusted her bra. "I hope it's all right, but I've got to go."

"Oh," Erik said. "Right."

"I have work in the morning," Amelia said, standing and bending to pick up her underpants. "Nothing personal."

"Of course not," Erik said, grinning. "Shall I call you a cab?"

"Be a dear," she said.

He pulled on his pants and went out into the living room to place the call.

 _That was easy,_ Charles said. His voice was blurred. He was half asleep already. He always tried to stay awake until Erik had seen their girl out, but sometimes he couldn't help it. He always had been a lazy sot after a good fuck.

By the time the cab turned up, Amelia was dressed and in her coat and finishing a cup of tea that Erik had made her. Charles had insisted. Erik saw her out the door and watched her get into the cab from the sitting room window, and then— _then_ — he could finally go to bed.

Charles woke up again when Erik sat down on the bed, and opened his arms for Erik to fall into them. He kissed Erik's face and carded his fingers through Erik's hair, murmuring _Oh, darling, that was splendid._

"She was good, wasn't she?" Erik said against his mouth.

"She was," Charles replied, closing his eyes again. Erik pulled the blankets over him and snuggled up against Charles's side. He slid a hand across Charles's belly where he knew Charles could still feel the caress, and Charles smiled against his temple.

"Pity we can't have the same one twice," Erik said, hopeful.

"Sorry," Charles said, "you know the rules."

Erik nodded and gave Charles's ribs a squeeze. "Wouldn't trade 'em for anything."

"Grand," Charles said, and then, in Erik's mind again, _Thank you._

Erik replied, _Always._


End file.
